


Pull

by wheniamqueenx



Series: Kisses Fic Meme [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: For the prompt 'drunken kiss'.Dan is definitely being stitched up, but he can't bring himself to be too mad about it.





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is 100% fiction.

Dan is not sure how they got here - he wasn’t even supposed to be at the dinner, which led to them being back in Connor’s hotel room in the first place. Connor was not supposed to be alone in said hotel room, yet apparently Dan majorly missed a beat, because with some winking from Troye, who Connor is sharing with - they are somehow alone together. Perhaps even Phil has been in on this from the start, who cried off saying he was sick and needed to rest. Dan needs better and less sneaky friends clearly

Dan flits his head round briefly looking for a exit, because it’s not that he doesn’t like Connor, in fact, he’s attracted to Connor. But he’s also on the way to drunk town, and he doesn’t trust his sexual predator drunken ways around the boy. How will he ever look at him again if he rejects him?

"Uh Dan," Connor speaks up into the quiet dimly lit room, "you can go too if you like?" Dan turns to find Connor is slightly flushed, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I get touchy when I’m drunk, especially when I’m around someone hot," Dan says, and it comes out slurred and rushed.

Connor laughs, probably a lot louder than it warrants, scooting even closer to Dan where they are sat on the floor, backs against the side of Connor’s bed. Their thighs are touching now, and Connor’s head is thrown back, and the line of his neck is delicious. Dan really can’t be blamed for his actions. 

"I’m going to have to kiss you now, you know," Dan states, his hand somehow mindlessly running along the top of Connor’s thigh, without him noticing. 

Connor smirks wonkily, eyes already starting to slip closed, "Okay, if you-"

Dan’s lips are on his before he can finish, it’s slightly too wet, and their noses collide but Dan anchors himself on Connor’s thigh, until his lips find a better angle, Connor’s hand runs through his hair in a way that makes him shiver, feeling even less in control of his body, as he tries to push closer - tongues colliding in that dirty way they only can when drunk, every swipe, and accidental graze of tooth on his bottom lip almost too much. It may not be the best first kiss, or most suave move, but they make up for it in the morning, with slowly dragging lips, and Dan feeling out all the freckles on Connor’s face with his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat to me on tumblr: [beczor](http://beczor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
